1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof with the performance that the liquid crystal molecules can be effectively driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the pixel structure of a fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panel, an insulating layer is disposed between a common electrode and a pixel electrode, and an alignment layer is disposed above the insulating layer, the common electrode and the pixel electrode. When a voltage is applied to drive the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules may not be effectively tilted due to the thickness of the insulating layer. Accordingly, the response speed of liquid crystal molecules is slow. Although increasing the voltage may drive the liquid crystal molecules more effectively, it will increase the operation cost. In addition, the rubbing on the alignment layer is likely to influence the electric property of the liquid crystal display panel, which causes static electrical damage problems, such that the alignment effect of the liquid crystal molecules is reduced. In view of the above mentioned problems, it becomes an aim in the industry to provide a pixel structure that is able to enhance the driving effect of the liquid crystal molecules, so as to reduce the driving voltage and to improve alignment effect at the same time.